Home Somewhere: A Pokemon Slice of Life Story
by TerribleMix
Summary: A Mewtwo comes to stay with a kind waiter Lycanroc...


Home Somewhere: A Pokemon Slice of Life Story

Episode 1: The plea for a home

"I don't know, it's been a bit lonely without anyone in the house. I can't remember the last time someone visited." A Lycanroc spoke from across the table he was cleaning. The restaurant was empty, they had dealt with the last customer and now cleaning up the mess.

"Dorin… You say that like there was someone in your house before." On the other side of the table was a Meowstic, Dorin's friend and fellow employee. "…You don't have to help me clean this up you know…"

"I said it was fine, I think we both want to get out of here faster so I might as well help out." Dorin wiped off the tabletop as the Meowstic removed the plates with her psychic powers. She put them in a gray box with other dirty dishes and floated them away into the kitchen.

"That was the last of them. Do you want to head off now?" She asked Dorin, a bit concerned why he hadn't yet.

"I don't know, it just feels so empty back home." He responded with a sigh.

"Too bad you missed that weird blue cat earlier, he wanted a place to stay." The Meowstic started walking into the back to punch out.

"What? A Blue Cat?"

"I don't know who he was, I've never seen anyone like him before. He seemed a bit weird asking in the middle of the street like that." She disappeared into the back room leaving Dorin alone in the dimly lit restaurant.

"A blue cat huh… I wonder who it was, maybe Krae is just messing with me…"

Dorin left the building, shutting off the light to the dining room before leaving and putting his jacket. As he walked down the street he put on his black travel jacket deciding to put aside his friend's odd comment. Coming up on the crossroads to the residential district. However, he saw an odd figure looking up at the news board, with a few people grouped behind them. Dorin didn't pay much attention to this as he walked up to the news board himself. He scanned the board for any interesting news until something caught his eye. A poorly written piece of paper:

I'm looking for somewhere to stay…

There wasn't anything else on it, as the figure began walking away Dorin grabbed the paper off the board and flipped it over. The noise caught the attention of the figure and they looked back. "

"I wonder who posted this… Maybe they could stay with me." Dorin thought to himself as he took the paper and put it back on the board.

"_Do you mean it?_" A curious voice spoke in his mind.

Dorin looked around in shock, as he did started to rain. "Did someone say something?" Dorin locked his eyes on the figure who had begun walking back.

"_D-did you mean it? You would let them stay…?_" The voice asked again as the figure stopped in front of Dorin. They were wearing a burgundy hoodie with its hood up, which obscured the entity's face. Its legs looked strange; they were bluish grey with a blue bulbous tail swaying a bit behind them.

"Well… sure, if they are desperate enough to ask for help like this. How are yo-" Dorin got cut off by a hug from the figure, it's hood falling off from the sudden motion. A blue tinted Mewtwo with a burgundy hoodie was now hugging him, but he was too shocked by the hug to process it. A few moments pass, the moment feeling as if time stood still.

"_Well let's go then!_"

The voice cut through the silence almost goofy in tone. The Mewtwo started flying quickly into the residential district with Dorin in tow, holding onto him with one arm. Leaving the group of onlookers behind. "W-where are you t-taking meeeeee?" Dorin shouted at the speeding blue cat dragging him above the street, other Pokemon looking up at them in awe. Dorin had a hard time processing what was going on. He was starting to get motion sick, almost turning green.

"_Home!_"

The blue cat finally slowed down and eased them both onto the ground. Dorin's legs shaking as he got used to the ground again. Almost barfing he calmed himself down with a few deep breaths. After a minute he looked up seeing his own house. "H-how did you take us to my house, I never eve-"

"_I read your mind of course, come on the rain won't stop anytime soon so we might as well get dry inside_!" The Mewtwo quickly opened the door and floated inside the slightly illuminated ranch house.

"That… door was locked…" Dorin said still in the rain, "What did I just accept into my home"

He walked in the front door and locked it behind him, turning to his couch seeing the Mewtwo sitting there happily, looking relaxed. Dorin sighed and sat in the armchair across from him, "so… who are you? And how do you keep talking in my head? Where did you know where I live?"

"_I'm… well I don't have a name, but I'm using telepathy! And I read your mind to find the house…sorry for doing it without permission. Was I being too excited_?" The voice was warm and joyful but apologetic at the same time.

"You don't have a name? How is that?" Dorin questioned before shooting up off the chair a bit surprised, "O-oh I've forgotten my manners, Would you like some tea?"

"_What's tea?_" The Mewtwo asked cocking his head to the side.

"I'll just go make some… but my name is Dorin. By the way..." Dorin walked over to his small kitchenette and filled up a kettle with cold water. He brought it over to a small heating plate and placed the kettle on top before turning the plate on.

"Do…rin..." an odd somewhat weak voice spoke from the couch.

Dorin's ears perked up and looked back at the Mewtwo before smiling and turning his attention back to his tea selection.

"_Dorin is a nice name, I wonder what my name will be…_"

The Mewtwo looked around his new home, taking in the details. It was a medium sized house, with a hall off to the side. The room had a very cozy atmosphere with a fireplace and bookshelf. Dorin clearly had spent a lot of time trying to make it comfortable for guests. The Mewtwo then rested his head on one of the pillows near him somewhat tired from the flight.

"Where do you come from?" Dorin asked.

"_The… north?_" The Mewtwo didn't sound sure.

"You aren't sure?" Dorin responded not really surprised but a bit worried.

"_I know that I woke up far from here and I've been traveling ever since. Not many places willing to take me. No one even knows what I am_." The Mewtwo said looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah I have been wondering too… What exactly are you? I've never seen a Pokémon quite like you before." Dorin said as he took the kettle off the stove and poured the hot water into two cups. As Dorin brought the freshly made tea over, the Mewtwo sat up and looked at the tray curiously.

"Well I hope you can remember mo-" The Mewtwo quickly grabbed the extremely hot tea and tried drinking it down, realizing how hot it was he spat it back at Dorin. Before Dorin could finish his sentence, he became covered in semi-hot liquid and spit. "-re…"

"_I-It was really hot! s-sorry..._" Mewtwo said sheepishly, blushing a bit embarrassed.

"It's alright" He groaned, "just be a bit more patient… I'm going to clean up, feel free to put your hoodie on the coat rack. And you can sleep on the couch." Dorin began walking off into the nearby hall, leaving Mewtwo alone. Taking off his burgundy hoodie he used it as a blanket and laid down. Slowly drifting off into slumber he remembered how nice it was to be in a house again smiling a bit. After a few minutes Dorin came back. "Hey I found some blank-" Seeing his new guest asleep he decided to let him sleep. Removing the hoodie putting it on the coat rack before covering the Mewtwo with a nice thick blanket. "_It was certainly an eventful day..._" he thought to himself. "_He seems just lost and confused, I hope I haven't made a mistake letting him stay here…_"

Dorin went into his bedroom and slowly closed the door behind him. He took off his work clothes and folded them neatly, putting them onto his desk. "_He doesn't even seem that harmful, just ignorant._" Slowly he got ready for bed; showering, brushing his teeth, and stretching. Getting under his covers he went to sleep quickly, exhaustion from his work day setting in. "_It is nice having someone in the house though..._"

End...


End file.
